


Training (#7 Background)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, someone had trained Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training (#7 Background)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V and edited and tweaked for [info]whitecollar100

Neal had obviously been trained somewhere by someone. Just like his ability to sketch da Vinci from memory someone had tutored him in the art of being submissive.

That didn't mean he wasn't rusty or hadn't picked up a few bad habits over the years.

Struggling was the first problem. Struggling left bruises and they couldn't have that. Peter fixed that just by stepping away. If Neal struggled he would stop whatever he was doing and that was often the last thing that Neal wanted.

Focus and self control was another (but not new) problem. It took some creative uses of rubber bands to get Neal out of the habit of trying to rub off on things and get his focus back on his Master where it belonged.

And the final big problem that Peter knew would take time to solve was one of limits. If Elizabeth hadn't left a particularly shiny vase right where she had it could have been hours before Peter noticed that Neal's erection was gone and the moans of pleasure were simply very good acting. Instead Peter spent the night holding Neal gently and trying to figure out exactly which of Neal’s limits he broke.


End file.
